


No Control

by Amorphe_Hexe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorphe_Hexe/pseuds/Amorphe_Hexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Halls of Reflection, Jaina Proudmoore isn’t the only one facing emotional anguish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

The young man was thrown against the floor. The orc towered over him and kicked him in the side. Stripped of everything he had been, Arthas gasped for breath in the cold air. This wasn’t a physical fight, though it certainly hurt like one. Ner’zhul laughed, cold, humorless.  
  
Arthas yelled out in terror and agony. He could see her, Jaina, though he couldn’t clearly hear what she was saying. She looked… angry, sad, hurt. His body rained blow after blow upon her, and he found himself unable to control it. The orc grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to whisper in his ear.  
  
“How clever, that which is both of us, thought he was, that he could kill you and I and still remain himself. Foolishness. In doing so, he did get rid of you, but he became me. You hold no sway. You are but a soul locked away in his sword and in the very back of his mind.”  
  
Arthas lashed out, pushing the orc away from him with a howl of anger. He struggled to take control of his body, to stop the onslaught he was raining down upon his lover. He screamed, “Jaina, please, kill me!” but, upon hearing Ner’zhul’s laughter behind him, he knew he was wasting his breath.  
  
“She cannot hear you, stupid boy!” Several adventurers, members of the Alliance, forced their way into the room as the Lich King moved to deliver the final blow. Arthas threw himself at Ner’zhul, growling and tearing like a rabid animal. The Lich King staggered, allowing Jaina time to cast the spell that would freeze him in place.  
  
As the adventurers and Jaina moved to run away, out of the deathtrap halls, he struggled with Ner’zhul, and once again was thrown off, against a wall. The shock paralyzed him and the orc took control and broke free of the spell, following his prey.  
  
Arthas watched, and now, he could hear her. Jaina broke down the walls that the Lich King put up in front of them, and as she did, the words she spoke broke his heart. However, he knew the necessity of them. If she ever suspected that he still, somehow, existed, she would never be able to aid in destroying what was left of him.  
  
Jaina and her friends found themselves at a dead end. Arthas cried out in distress, and he felt the disgusting darkness well up in him. As his body raised a hand and used the darkness to begin to strangle Jaina from a distance, crushing the life from her, a gunship flew in and collapsed the tunnel entrance around the lord of the undead. The Lich King was thrown backwards from the blast, free of the rubble that closed off the entrance.  
  
Ner’zhul huffed and gave Arthas a scathing look. He said, “Next time, your precious woman won’t be so lucky,” and vanished, leaving behind nothing but his monstrous cackling. Arthas sat, still hardly able to move against the wall. He moved to touch the locket about his neck, the love token he shared with Jaina. He wondered if she still wore hers. A dark realization came over him.  
  
The Lich King still wore the physical manifestation of it, and Arthas wept, knowing that he would never have enough control to remove it. It would be found upon his death, and it would be delivered to Jaina. She would then know that she had, indeed, aided in the death of the man she had hoped to marry, and not just the monster that had possessed and destroyed him.


End file.
